


Scary Snuggles

by Mic_key



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_key/pseuds/Mic_key
Summary: Раф действительно лучшая подушка, после страшного фильма.





	Scary Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scary Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831470) by [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear). 



— Раф? Раф! — имя в основном было прошептано в тёмной комнате, но этого было достаточно, чтобы разбудить Рафаэля.  
— Хрнф? — пробормотал он в подушку, такую тёплую и удобную, будучи в слишком сонном состоянии, чтобы действительно хотеть знать. Кроме того, если бы было чем-то важным — бег, крики, взрывы. Или безмолвные шаги или свист оружия.  
— Ты проснулся, чувак? — голос Майки был всё ещё тихим, но Раф смог услышать нотки страха в нём. Он открыл свой глаз.  
— Нет. — он перевернулся, вздохнув, и включил лампу. Майки был рядом с его кроватью, напуганный и дрожащий от страха.  
— Что ты хочешь, Майки? Дай угадаю, ты опять смотрел всю ночь ужастики и сейчас ты слишком напуган, чтобы идти спать. — его голос звучал раздраженно. Это случалось слишком часто! И, когда это случалось, Майки всегда приползал в кровать к Рафу.  
— Нет! Да. Возможно. Могу я поспать с тобой? — пятнистая черепашка продолжала оглядываться назад, как будто он ожидал, что что-то выползет из тени.  
— Иди к брату Донни. Или Лео. — Раф, с ворчанием, попытался перевернутся обратно, но Майки взял его за плечо.  
— Пф, Донни будет нехорошо, когда за нами придут древние космические драконо-гибридные горло-присоски. Они высосут его мозги в считанные секунды! И Лео храпит. Я хочу спать с тобой!

В течение нескольких секунд Раф пытался притвориться снова спящим. Но рука на его плече была тёплая и дрожавшая от страха, и действительно ничего не останавливало Майки с тех пор, как эта идея появилась в его голове. Привычная задача была в том, чтобы понять идею в это же время в этом месте.

— Отлично. Ляг здесь. Но тебе лучше больше не есть чесночную пиццу снова!  
— Расслабься, чувак, это были все зеленые бобы и лук сегодня вечером! — Майки быстро перелез через своего брата, устроившись в безопасном месте между Рафом и стеной, перетащив сильную руку Рафа через своё плечо. Его мурашки исчезли как и дрожь и он прижался ближе к Рафу, который наблюдал за ним с интересном прежде чем выключить свет.

Некоторое время они молчали, просто наслаждаясь теплом и темнотой, и мягкой кроватью, и как их тела прижимались друг к другу.  
— Ты знаешь, что Донни может просто сменить контроль космического корабля драконо-гибридов и отправить обратно за пределы Солнечной системы, верно? — пробормотал Рафаэль в его ухо.  
— Я знаю. — Майки весело вздохнул.  
— И ты знаешь, что Лео не храпит, да? — Раф пытался не улыбаться, но чёрт возьми, было темно, никто не мог увидеть как он делает это.  
— Знаю. — Майки пожал плечами. Его плечо задело рот Рафа, мягкий и тёплый.  
— Ну…? — он надавил, убирая плечо.  
— Ну, я просто предпочитаю тебя, вот и всё. — черт, Раф мог «почувствовать» улыбку Майки, темно или нет.  
— Хорошо, но это в последний раз. Эта кровать не достаточно большая для двоих. — он старался звучать сурово, но, вероятно, безуспешно, ибо его губы были заняты, целуя шею Майки.  
— Конечно, — его улыбка была очень очевидна, когда он прижался ближе, -всё, что скажешь, Раф.


End file.
